


Stunned

by Quinnoid



Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I'm back on my bullshit (never left), Other, Set in the future, Slice of Life, a happy future, mention of Feryn's death, nonbinary character written by nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Zolf finds Cel dancing in the kitchen
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021816
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> As a person who occasionally likes to wear a skirt or a dress because. They just feel nice sometimes, I also want to see that for Cel.
> 
> So this is a fic (and a series) where Cel wears a dress (or a skirt) and has fun and Zolf just loves them a lot and loves seeing them happy.

Zolf’s not an easy man to stun. He’s seen a lot in his life, and done a lot too. He watched his brother die because of his own mistake, fell apart and put himself back together multiple times, helped the world end and begin again. Zolf’s pretty certain he’s seen everything. But coming home to Cel dancing in the kitchen to some silent song in a bright sundress stops him dead in his tracks. He watches them quietly with a big smile until they suddenly notice him and jump.

“Gosh, Zolf!” They gasp. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Zolf steps up to them.

“Sorry, I uhm, I didn’t-”

“Wait what? No. That was.. That was nice. Seeing you so happy like that.” Cel bends down enough for him to grab their face and pull them into a kiss. Their stubble tickles his palms. “I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve only been gone for an hour!” Cel laughs when he kisses them again. 

“Hm. Still missed you.” Zolf murmurs. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“Nothing particularly important, no. Why?”

“Then let’s go somewhere. Get dinner. Go down to the beach. Maybe visit Barnes and Carter? Or not. I just want to enjoy this. You. Us.” Zolf is a bit surprised at his own conviction, but he goes with it. “I’ll even dress up a bit. If uh, if you want. Match.”

Cel smiles. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then Mr. Smith. Go get dressed.” Cel kisses him one more time before he goes upstairs to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I have five of these written so far (all various characters and Cel) with more in progress because I have Feelings about Cel expressing themself and also about.. just nonbinary expression in general and how gendered it feels sometimes.


End file.
